<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of growing a beard and eating donuts with a beard by ControversialShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397755">Sins of growing a beard and eating donuts with a beard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControversialShipper/pseuds/ControversialShipper'>ControversialShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wormholes and Politics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Angst because of wives, Beard wizard is there, Blood, China, Coronavirus, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, Donut guy is like Ball guy but a very creepy stalker of JT, End of the World, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, JT has like a donut fetish, M/M, Macdeau, Male gets Pregnant for some reason, Smut, Some.. philosophy?, The virus spreads, The world is at chaos, This is cursed, Why Did I Write This?, World War III, there's a motherfucking beard plague, they are both switches if you were wondering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControversialShipper/pseuds/ControversialShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack fic my stupid ass decided to write. It's an AU where Justin Trudeau goes to buy like 7 dozens of donuts (he has some kind of donut fetish) with his beard on and he gets stalked my Donut Guy and Beard Wizard for his sins of growing a beard and the beard plague. Another summit happens and all the leaders of the world has to meet for a global emergency because of the new virus being spread all over China and Justin gets to meet with his long lost lover, Emmanuel. However, Emmanuel has changed and Justin has to deal with that too. Oh, and the World slowly dips into chaos!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau, Justin Trudeau/Donut Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wormholes and Politics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crime of Buying Donuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was, standing on line, waiting for his turn to order donuts. A "<span class="small"><sup>salt</sup></span> and <b><sub><span class="big">pepper</span></sub></b> beard," they say, the forty-eight-year-old man said in his thoughts as his eyes scanned around the shop, seeing the bright, girly pink wall of it. He was at a donut shop, he intentionally came there for a craving he's had for the past few weeks; he came back from his new year's vacation, intentionally coming back with a beard. </p><p>
He knew that growing a beard would have him face some consequences, like not being able to eat donuts because it's illegal to eat donuts with a beard. </p><p>Yup, you heard it,</p><p> <span class="big"><span class="big"><span class="big"><span class="big"><sup>IT'S ILLEGAL TO EAT DONUTS WITH A BEARD IN CANADA!</sup></span></span></span></span> </p><p>
All because of Tim Horton's; they were the ones to pass that law first; it's said that from scientific research, it is proven that the tiny hairs of the beard when brushing over the surface of the dough of the fried donut when taken a bite, will send small transmissions of electrical signals between the beard and the surface of the donut surface; the fresher the donut, the more dangerous. These transmissions of electricity are found to be dangerous because those signals are also found to spread in a variety of directions but the danger comes when the transmission goes to the brain of the victim. The electrical transmissions will start to form a sort of "hallucination" in the mind of the victim that creates a form of a human-like figure, and enough exposure of electrical transmission of donut in contact with the beard will cause unknown horrific death, possibly making the parasite manifest into reality. It is said to be unknown of what the figure is and if it is actually a hallucination and there's a reason for that too; after the victim has unfortunately accepted defeat from the so-called "hallucination", there's always fingerprints of a certain male which nobody could identify. There has already been a national alert in Canada sent, over across the country about the dangers of eating donuts with a beard, yet there are still many people that get away with eating them - the Prime Minister not being an exception.</p><p>And there he was, Justin Trudeau, approaching to the cashier as they exchange smiles. </p><p>"Mr. Prime Minister," said the cashier, "Would you like to order anything?" She said as she smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like to order uhh-7 dozens of donuts please, half of them with cream filling." He said, replying with the same smile as hers.</p><p>The young cashier quickly thought to herself about the ban over donuts with bearded men. She then hesitantly said, "Sir, you are aware of the national ban.."</p><p>They both again exchanged glances for some time, it felt like time froze for a moment when the man himself realised the situation he is in, ordering donuts with a full beard on. He was the second Prime Minister of Canada to ever grow out a beard in public, having no fear to show the gray hair of his as a sign of aging; and there he is, almost violating the law by suspiciously ordering our-right, 7 dozens of donuts.</p><p>"Sorry," the girl said, followed with a silent sigh as she quickly punched the order on her screen.</p><p>"No, it's fine. It's for the kids, you know," he said chuckling a bit while taking out his wallet from the pocket of his coat.</p><p>She smiled and went along to not make things any more awkward or arouse any suspicion, "Yea.. Your total is 47 dollars."  </p><p>The man pulled out a reddish-pink, shiny bill from his wallet, a 50 dollar bill. The transaction of money and receipt. They both quite knew that what he has said was a lie. Of course, he has his children and he would love to buy treats for his children but these were more dedicated for him, only for him to eat and have all the donuts to himself. Trudeau waited for his 84 donut order to be prepared just for him. He knew all the risks taken that he has made; anyone can snap a shot of the man buying donuts from the store and post it on Twitter; the news can spread like wildfire of him getting caught, buying his sinful purchase at a shop that was supposedly forbidden for bearded men. But was it all worth it? Was it all worth it, risking to buy 84 of those deep-fried, clumps of sweet glutenous dough, some covered with the sugary syrup and some filled with cream. Oh, is it a crime? He thought deeply to himself again. He notes that he had gained some kind of attraction, similar to lust when donuts were present around him; it almost felt like it was intimate. His order was then called upon by that same young girl, exiting from his inner mind space. </p><p>The "7 dozen of donuts" were stacked in boxes, each having a dozen in them. They were stacked as tall as the man's torso; he embraced the tower of his sugary monstrosity, from the bottom, holding it firmly and then giving a kind smile to the cashier again to say "bye".<br/>
</p><p>
Trudeau, holding the monstrous pile of donuts in the image below:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Caught, he was! a man with a phone then took a photo of the Prime Minister, firmly grasping a tower of donuts. There's nothing that Justin could do now; his Twitter is already being attacked by the right-winger trolls daily. He'd just have to wait until he's publicly asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. White Toothed Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>D O N U T  G U Y<br/>Basically Donut guy comes with his first appearance in this chapter and Justin is obliged to stay with him until he shaves his beard. The spreads about a new virus spreading from China and there's another summit happening soon, in relation to the new virus spreading and killing people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm putting notes at the beginning because y'all, I have to say once again, I'll slowly go into the tags in future chapters so be warned! I can't believe I have this crack plot that I crammed all in a notebook and now writing this all for you. Anyways, I hope y'all like reading this chapter and I'll warn you with my poor grammar and punctuation so yeah lol :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin walked out of the shop quickly, as he carried his eye-catching tower of donut boxes to his car. His driver opened the door for him as he got in and sat first, then swung his feet in. He placed the staggering tower beside him. He had is hand placed behind the boxes, the bottom, gripping on it as if it were someone's buttocks. Dear, the man has some kind of attraction for donuts I'll tell you; the man thought to himself about the meeting he was going to have, tomorrow and how it will play out; he then slithered his hand into an opening of the very last box at the bottom, as if it were a lady's skirt and he's trying to give that "lady" the feels. Slowly and carefully, his hand pulled out that deep-fried, clump of sugary goodness; he got the one with a hole in the middle, not that he would do anything particular with but if the man were alone in the car, things can escalate very quickly. Justin had his eyes locked on the sweet treat he was holding in his hand as he pulled it away from the "lady". He saw the golden-ish, crispy surface of the thing, the top surface covered with a strawberry-pink, opaque icing withing a zigzag pearly white laying on top of it, finished with pastel sprinkles on top, observing the colours, a sky blue, butter yellow, mint green, and lavender; the donut is an aesthetically pleasing donut for sure. He held it up to him, using his thumb and middle finger to hold it on place, with his index finger in the hole of the donut; for quite a few times, he ever so slightly, squeezed the donut a bit to feel it's softness. He thought to himself about the research that the universities of Canada have conducted, explaining that eating donuts can be a potential hazard for people, especially bearded men, and it can lead to so-called "misfortune" and lead the victim to pure insanity, no way turning back until they have accepted their fate, death. The death part came to a halt in the research because of the corpses of the victims that were unfortunately affected by this, always have this strange way of dying: the victim is always male, their body found with a missing stomach to have a blackened hole, shaped like a stomach, in the middle of their torso (to where the stomach is) and the perimeter that the hole was carved out of was blackened as well as if that part of the victim has only been burned out; nowhere else has been touched. Some of the more unfortunate victims have their enter head missing, only their body left with a blacken part of the neck from where the head used to be connected. The death is very gruesome but the scientists in the universities were now finding a set of fingerprints of a male that sometimes remain with the victim, after their defeat; this compelled the scientists to now to try to find out who the prints belong to and in what relation do they have with the deaths. There is no apparent knowledge if this can be prevented or not; the only way of preventing this is abstinence, not in the sense in sex but the sense in not eating donuts with a beard on, thus the new ban coming to its birth.   </p>
<p>Trudeau thought about these risks more and more as the drew the donut closer to his mouth; he had already been caught of suspiciously buying donuts at the shop and now he's about to take the risk himself of eating a donut with a beard on; he knew all the risks, is it worth it?</p>
<p>Very subtle, tiny electrical sparks made its presence. It was barely visible and it didn't feel like anything significant at all, as the man sunk his teeth into the pink coloured glaze. He smiled happily to himself as he ate the donut while watching the road as his car drove up to his hotel. The man got off the car and quickly rushed  to the lobby to the elevator; he took the hefty pile of with him as well, hugging them as if he depended on them for dear life. When waiting for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor, he noted that he felt some kind of presence around him, no, behind him, was is leaning on him? Trudeau absentmindedly checked at his peripheral vision to spot anything that is out of the ordinary. There was nothing he can see past his peripheral vision, even if he slightly turned his head over, in an unnoticeable manner, just to see if anything was there, the thought of the presence during the thought of turning his head over; so, he turned his head back, facing the elevator, again.  Justin did not know that he should be feeling relieved by the fact that there was nothing there or that he should be more concerned about that he now starting to feel the presence once again. The state of superposition that the man had tangled himself in was all due to his fault. He was in the midst of thinking to go turn his head around but again he chose not to. Justin wanted to confirm if the researchers were right about the so-called "hallucination" of the humanoid figure that is the prime suspect of the deaths of many bearded men, will he-</p>
<p>The sound of the elevator opening had interrupted whatever Trudeau was thinking of and gave him the feeling of relief. He got in the elevator and waited again for his floor to turn up. Again, he felt the presence return to him, this time it felt like it was breathing, right in front of the man's face as the floors pass, each inhale and exhale, being a floor passing. There was nothing there, it was just that it felt more annoying than to be feared. All that he could do was endure it. and focus on how heavy 83 donuts (minus the one he ate) are. Seriously, they felt like his hands were chained to a hug brink that was the size of his torso and he had to hold on to it for dear life because of the love that the donuts have cast upon him in unbearable, he didn't even care about himself, or his wife or even..</p>
<p>The door open as the elevator came to a halt and a feeling of sweet release had overcome Justin, he finally can put the burden he had laying in his hands down, he didn't even care about the thing that has been present around him from the elevator and hotel lobby, he was free, he thought to himself. He skipped like a child to his room and got out his door card. He slid the card on the scanner and swung the door open, and placed the pile boxes of his pleasure on the nearest table he could find. Justin took his jacket and coat off, almost ripping them off of himself, threw them on the bed, only leaving his shirt on, threw himself on an armchair, taking a huge sigh of relief; he stared absentmindedly at the  pile which now looks like an obelisk to him and zoned out for a bit, taking a few moments to process his thoughts then he drifts off to sleep.</p>
<p>Justin woke up a few hours later, his hair a bit messy and his back kind of hurt from the posture he was lying in his armchair, even if it had comfortable padding. He checked his time on his watch, 1:52 p.m., it read. he then got up to get out of his shirt and suit pants and organise, also to get a bottle of water. On his way to the fridge, he noticed something was wrong, something that is dearly wrong; first is that he could feel the same presence that he felt at the lobby and in the elevator and this time it was stronger; second, where was his obelisk of donuts? The big staggering pile of sweet goodness that only brought that feeling of lust like he never had, where was it? He scanned around his room like a madman, looking for it, having the feeling of fear and betrayal, flooding him. He just then saw something in the bathroom move. His eyes then darted in the direction of the bathroom door which was open. Justin was intentionally going to run and burst into the bathroom and see for himself, who or what has his precious pile of donuts but then he also caught the same presence he has been feeling the entire time when entering the hotel. He had two options: </p>
<p>1. Get out of the room and run for his life and tell his guard team about the incident.</p>
<p>2. Confront the thing and call his guards.</p>
<p>But he knew that he couldn't let the public know that he is committing a crime of having donuts as a possession as a bearded man but he could not risk the fact that his "lady" was in the hands of an unknown enemy of his. The Prime Minister ran into the bathroom, looking left and right and all around the bathroom, no sign of anything or anyone in there. His heart was now on fire, breaking apart with his mind feeling terrorized on how the heck he'll get away with the fact that he just lost seven boxes of 83 donuts and the news breaking apart on it. The kid, who took a picture of him buying probably posted it on twitter was already damaging but he was not caught eating them for the most, so he can deal with that using an excuse that he bought it for his children. However, this was different, he had them literally in his hotel room; he'll be the first one accused of having the  in his room storing them from himself with the evidence that he ate one from one of the boxes, Justin's thoughts were all over the place until something in the mirror had caught his attention. Justin didn't know what to make out of it but at the very most to describe his reaction is "intrigued". It was tall, taller than the 6-foot man himself; it had this big, round-shaped head, almost like a ball but it was a donut with a hole. In fact, it looks exactly like the donut Justin has eaten before, except the fact it had those huge cartoon-like eyes that looks like it's staring into everyone's soul, and a big stupid smile, fitted with an acceptably large white tooth. God, that gaze gave him nightmares. The humanoid thing was wearing an almost opaque, white glazed T-shirt with a few sprinkles (the size of Justin's finger) topping on the front of the shirt. The pants (which are shorts actually), from what Justin can speculate from the mirror was a full-on chocolate glaze. The skin was covered in presumably the same pale white glaze as the shirt and but it was fully opaque had a more satin finish. The body leaned a bit more on the muscular side. It was standing behind Justin and a bit adjacent to him, just enough for him to describe the feature about this thing mentioned. Justin was in a state of shock because he didn't what the heck he was even looking at and if it was even real in the first place. Was this the "hallucination" that was seen by many of the victims for their sins of eating donuts with a beard? He ate just one, is this the thing that had now held Justin's fate sealed, into a path of horrific death?</p>
<p>The Prime Minister turned around quickly to confront the very madness that he had created, it's either from his mind or reality, he had to confront it.</p>
<p>"Who are you and-"</p>
<p>"HI!" the thing said in a very annoying, nerve-jolting voice. Justin's was fully painted with terror, now even knowing what the hell he was even confronting; he almost fell back on the sink and bathroom mirror, until the thing grasped tightly on Justin's back and then used both of its hands to lift and sit Justin on the sink. It then began to pat Justin as if he were a cat.</p>
<p>"Please, don't touch me," as Justin said, removing the things hand from his hair. Oddly enough, the stickiness from the glazed of its skin did not transfer onto Justin's hand or his hair as he fixed his hair for a bit.  "Who are you and how did you come here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I came here from those boxes you gave me and that's why I can walk now!" It said with a disturbingly happy tone with that same annoying voice. Another disturbing feature the creature had was that it would always have its mouth open with that disturbing toothy smile. The poor thing probably only breathes with its mouth, catching the fact that he can hear its breathing from its mouth, however this time Justin is lucky to not have it breathing straight in his face like in the elevator.</p>
<p>"You haven't answered my question, I asked you," Justin said with some annoyance in his tone. He then paused for a moment and asked again, "Who are you? Can you tell me your name first?"</p>
<p>The creature stood and it also had paused for a few moments, the same length as Justin, and replied: "I don't have a name."</p>
<p>Justin sighed for a bit and then got off the sink; he had better things to do than just ask question from a creature that will give answer to no avail and just only end up staring at him, god, he hated the moment he realised that the thing was behind of him the entire time—for how long was that thing standing behind, staring at him?  He got up and headed out of the bathroom to the fridge again, where he was originally going to get a bottle of water to drink, the man was thirsty though. He opened the fridge and got out what he needed. and sat down on the table. He pulled his laptop towards him and opened it to check on the news and emails. The thing followed him but kept its distance. Did it feel a bit hurt? Justin asked himself.</p>
<p>"So, you used all of those boxes to manifest yourself into what you are right now?" asked Justin, as he took a sip of water as he scrolled through his emails.</p>
<p>"Not entirely, only the donuts."</p>
<p>"Only the donuts? Then where are the boxes?"</p>
<p>"I ate them!" It said in a once again cheerful voice; it seemed to be a bit happy that Justin had an interest in it instead of being annoyed by the poor thing.</p>
<p>Justin took a few moments to look at the thing with his face in a mixture of shock and just grossed out with the being that manifested it's to reality, he did want to think any more of "it" so he just went back to scrolling and checking through his email. He then saw an email that he received from his secretary; he has to go to another summit a few days later, after his cabinet retreat in Winnipeg which was supposed to happen today. A new virus had been spread from<br/>
China, as he heard and read from the articles that he has read so far. Justin now had to deal with the so-called "beard virus" that's infecting men in Canada and this new deadly virus that has been spreading in China, the coronavirus. So for about 56 people had died from the virus with 800 people being infected; 46 people dying on the first day. All of this was making Justin stress out a bit so he closed his laptop. The creature looked at Justin after he had closed the laptop, it looked shocked even if it had a still-faced smile; it took a moment for him to realise that he had closed it quite roughly. Justin then sighed for a bit again.</p>
<p>He looked up upon the creature again, it looked quite agitated at the moment but it then slowly began to calm down. It might have thought that he was angry on it; it probably calmed down because of the expression he had on his face probably wasn't threatening, Justin thought to himself and then asked,<br/>
"Were you following me at the lobby of the hotel and the elevator?"</p>
<p>"Actually, I was with you at the start when you had your first bite~! I didn't want to make myself known to you until you got yourself alone that's why I didn't bother you when you were in the car!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. Do you tend to stick around with me?"</p>
<p>"You created me and gave me a body to walk in so yes, I do tend to stick around with you!"</p>
<p>"P—Please don't phrase it like that," Justin stuttered, he put his hands on his face to give himself a moment and then put his hands at the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Since you were nice enough to answer my questions properly, I'll give you a name—uhh.. Donut guy?"</p>
<p>"D O N U T  G U Y ?  I like that name!" Donut guy, now, said with excitement.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to bed," Justin got up from his chair with his bottle and walked to his bed. He placed the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed and picked up his coat and jacket, folded them and put them in the closet for tomorrow. He then got out of his clothes for bed.</p>
<p>"Could you—turn around? I have to change into my clothes.." Justin request to  Donut guy.</p>
<p>Donut guy did what he was said, it nodded cheerfully and turned around like Justin said, nothing suspicious there!</p>
<p>Justin plopped himself on to the bed, his  head facing the ceiling. He felt the coolness of the pillow on the back of his head, making him feel at ease again. </p>
<p>"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked the creature.</p>
<p>"Sleep?" The creature looked at Justin again; its face will still smiling but it's gesture was more like in confusion. "What's tha-"</p>
<p>"Nevermind.." Justin cut Donut guy, just as he cut him off when he first spoke with him and drifted off to sleep again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might continue on this crack fic tomorrow lol, I appreciate y'all reading it so thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Man of the Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin goes to the summit and meets with the man who shares a secret with him behind closed doors, Emmanuel. Emmanuel is not happy about Justin's new beard and claims that Justin has changed because of it and the beard is the one that is causing all the misfortune of new widespread viruses but Justin brushes it off. Donut guy is presumed to be non-existence to the eyes' of everyone except for Justin, of course..? And Beard Wizard Senpai is introduced in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess this is what y'all been waiting for this entire time. No, I didn't clickbait y'all for hits, I'm introducing the main plot elements here that will contribute to the story in future chapters. Got I sound like the news on some parts of the chapter because some of it is actually based on it. Macdeau will be coming a lot in future chapters too, actually. Anyways, there's gonna be a few more chapters until Shrek's introduced.<br/>I will warn y'all again, my grammar and punctuation is terrible as well as my writing. Also I don't know shit of how summit work, I'm just this random kids that's writing this story that I thought of when stumbling upon a tweet and the given current situation.<br/>That's all I have to say, I hope you guys like reading this chapter :</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light peaked through the tiny gaps of the curtain that enveloped the glass window of the hotel room, illuminating the room with this its ivory glow. The forty-eight-year-old man had his arms and legs entangled to the sucrose glazed manifestation which he gave "birth" to.<br/>
both facing each other, side-by-side, with the other's limbs entwined. The human had his face relaxed, eyes at ease as he was taking the early morning time to cover up his irregular sleep from the other day. The thing that the man has given birth to had its eyes open still, with that still toothy smile. It looked as if it was staring into the man's soul, waiting for him to wake up in such shock from the jolly-ass face that it'll suck his soul out of the response.</p><p>"U-umm.. whAT THE FUCK-?" Yelled Justin.</p><p>Which ironically, it did.</p><p>"Oh hi, good morning Justin-"</p><p>"GET OFF ME!!" Justin cried again as he scurried himself away from his creation.</p><p>Trudeau panted for a few minutes, feeling that his privacy has been invaded by the creature that he just met with yesterday, to be more specific, it's physical form last night! The man started to feel more insecure in the position that he is in, thoughts darting in, scattered way as his mind when deeper and deep into thinking things that could have been done to him as he was asleep, the man physically curling himself up on the bed, knees meeting with his face. It took him a few minutes to put himself together and once again confront the manifestation he created, from a simple action he knew enough about, yet he still commits to it, jeopardizing his safety.  </p><p>Trudeau slowly lifted his head, uncurling himself from his curled-up state, not that you'd want to see a bearded man in, and focused his gaze on Donut guy. The creature looked confused, ignoring the hyper-crazed smile, with its posture as well. It was sitting up on the bed with its head turned to Justin. Sure, it was creepy enough for Justin to just get the fuck out of the room and never have to face that monster again but he needed answers, he needed an answer to what happened last night. sure, Justin had asked the poor thing if it needs to sleep because it was getting late at the time but, this was different, the thing was literally entwined with him like a braid, touching him in his personal space. Justin flashed back to his first encounter with Donut guy, in the bathroom; he remembers that Donut guy did lack the understanding of touching him because it did lift him to place him seated on the sink and it did start patting Justin's hair after. It did ask about what is sleep, lacking the knowledge of that too, it probably wanted to experience what "sleeping" was so maybe that's why it was in bed with him? No, he still had to ask what the hell happened just to confirm what actually happened and for his sanity's sake as well.</p><p>"Did you touch me when I was asleep?" Trudeau asked.</p><p>The thing didn't reply, it just had its face turned to Justin but staring into the sheets.</p><p>"Donut guy, I'm asking you a question. Did you touch me when I was asleep?"</p><p>"... ..No." It slouched its head even more. Its voice eerily, still cheery.</p><p>"Tell me the truth, DID YOU TOUCH ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?"</p><p>The creature took a few moments to answer, only with a shrug, still slouching on the bed. Justin crawled towards Donut guy, with anticipation, thoughts flooding his mind, worrying him about the worst of what could have happened last night. Justin then reached out his hand on the waistline of Donut guy's pants. Donut guy immediately had this startled look when his hand was grasping on the border of where the chocolate pants had ended. It had this look as if it had something to say, contradictory to Justin's act but there was something that caused that to paused and make it paralyzed to revolt against Justin's acts. Justin lifted the shiny opaque chocolate glazing, it had the same stickiness as the skin of the creature, only that it was pants. He then looked into the pants, to confirm what the creature actually is, however, he came upon a blank slate, nothing. The view of it was quite disturbing so Justin then reverted himself away from Donut guy, pulling his hand away from its pants.</p><p>"I guess you were telling the truth," Justin said in a dismissive tone.</p><p>"How do you know my name?"</p><p>"You are the one that created me in the first place, you give me a life and a body." Donut guy responded in a slightly less, cheerful tone. Yes, we all know that the cheery tone was quite disturbing and even annoying at times, but the less cheerful one sounded more dominant, more controlling as if it were a threat.</p><p>"I asked you how do you know my-"</p><p>"Listen!" Donut guy said in an even more threatening tone. The man had froze, hearing the creature speak so sharply.</p><p>"I formed out of you, out of you're mind, so I am a part of you, which means that I know every memory you have in your mind and every thought you have had and your current thought at the moment. You and I are connected, which explains the reason why you can feel my presence around you, even when you can't see me, physically"</p><p>For a moment They sat in the bed, Donut guy had his face entirely locked at Justin, so closed that he could hear and feel its breath upon him, inhaling and exhaling, similar to the elevator situation. A few teal-blue, electrical sparks emitted from the eyes of the creature and the locked gazed upon him felt as if they were projecting into Justin's; it felt as if the thing was exposing Justin, him feeling at unease, letting the creature venture his deepest thoughts and he felt the gaze go deeper and deeper into his fearful blue eyes. He wanted to run, but he felt something restraining him to do so, feeling his hand was cuffed on to the bed he was sitting in, he couldn't move at all.</p><p>"So you are fearful of me interrupting your meetings, and exposing you to the world that you have committed such a laughable crime, which formed just out of your desire of lust with donuts, isn't that it?"</p><p>"Don't worry," The creature chuckled, gazed a bit more into Justin.</p><p>"I am a part of your mind, only you can see me. If you think that I am a distraction for you, fine then, I'll only appear at times when I think you're in the need of me."</p><p>"That is if 'I' think," it repeated.</p><p>The creature paused for a few minutes, observing Justin. I watched the man breathe in and out, his chest rise and descend again, and again. The man was anxious at the current moment. He was in fear of what the heck the creature would do next.</p><p>"You won't be seeing me as you prepare to leave for today's meeting, I won't interrupt anything or make my presence know to you as well if that'll help you or anything. If you're wondering where my so-called, 'physical form', of donuts will be I'll have to remind you again, I am a fragment of your mind, your own thoughts, and memories; whatever I have manifest in to appear physically is now a part of your mind (me) so no one will be seeing 83 leftover donuts from last night. It especially works because of that imprudent desire of yours on.. donuts." 

</p><p>It took another few minutes for Justin to process out what the heck just happen; he had first accused Donut guy of touching him last night then he, himself had touched the poor thing without it having itself to restrain itself from him, then it had an unnatural change of tone in its voice and behaviour after that as if the way he had behaved with the creature had changed its pattern entirely. It was like he was interacting with a totally different thing from what he has met with before, a cheery jolly-ass poor critter. Justin didn't want the creature to stay in the form of what it is now but he did not have a plan to reconcile with the creature anymore, in fact, he didn't want to talk with that creature anymore, not to make anything worse; he shares in mind with the very manifestation he had created, so hopefully, it'll catch on to what Justin is thinking of, make harmony between them again, right? A wave of guilt, confusion, and dissatisfaction passed through Justin as he got up to head to the shower. He glanced back before entering the bathroom, to see what the thing had any change at the current moment, it was sitting up still on the bed, this time facing forward; all that Justin could do is let out a silent sigh as he when it. He took all of his clothes off when he entered the bathroom, almost mocking them on the floor them then walked into the shower. He felt the cool water run on his skin as he adjusted it to a suitable temperature for him. Both of then are deadly and they are very phone to spread amongst humans. Innocent lives are being targeted just to be killed later, Justin thought to himself. The word "innocent" came to a repeat in Justin's mind, when thinking of the beard virus; he, himself is also infected by one of those viruses by his own actions which he knew well of the consequences; does that really make him innocent? Or was he the one who victimized himself to be infected by the virus?  This answer is simple right? Justin thought for a moment again, he knew that there would be a meeting soon in a few days with all the other world leaders as well, especially the countries that have been affected by both the viruses.. which means he will also be meeting with the French President, Emmanuel Macron. </p><p>Emmanuel Macron? EMMANUEL? Justin's heart quickly jumped as the word, "Emmanuel", repeated in his head. How long has it been since meeting him? How could he have forgotten already, about a man that he had such an immense affair with? It was an affair that he used to keep so secret upon the media, despite the rumours of their bromance; oh, he felled his hear plunge deeply within him with the burning desires, impaling him. He wanted to feel his flesh in the grasp of Emmanuel's again, oh he did so miss those nights of intimacy with him. Justin moaned a bit as he let the shower water pour on his slick skin and his member began to harden. A hand then firmly grasped it, then he used his thumb to rub on the tip, peeking out a slight gasp then followed by a moan. A mixture of whimpers and moaning came from the man's mouth as he stroked his hand in a vertical motion, up-and-down, his elongated meat, wishing if Emmanuel were here with him in the shower, stroking his meat instead. Sadness did invade him as well as he jacked himself off, thinking of how would Emmanuel react to Justin being infected by the beard virus as they were dealing the ongoing epidemic of both viruses that are both deadly to mankind, he didn't know how the heck would Emmanuel would react to Just having an attraction toward donuts in a unmannerly way; actually, Justin felt he was cheating on Emmanuel in a way with donuts, he felt like he had gained too much of a liking towards them that he'd purchase 84 of those fuckers, despite knowing that they are illegal for him to purchase them. Justin moaned and panted as he felt the pain, piercing him as he was getting to climax. Finally, a release. The man arched backward as he came, his body shivering as he saw it getting washed up by the water, still running on him, seeing a white swirl going down the drain. It took a few moments for him to stop, then placing a hand on the shower wall to recover.</p><p>The man was kind of a masochist, I'll tell you that, with his counterpart (Emmanuel) being the sadist.</p><p>Trudeau got out of the shower and hung his towel over his waist after he had dried himself, he then looked into the bathroom mirror fixing his hair and the took up his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth, upon brushing his teeth, when he was about to spit out the leftover paste in his mouth in the sink, he saw a tiny man was walking around the faucet, observing the room around its tiny self, then catching its attention to Trudeau. The tiny man was about the height of Trudeau's entire hand; a bit chubby; was dressed in a pure blue cloak, covering his feet, and a pointy hat covered with yellow stars, only having it curled up at the end; the tiny looked very old, and he had this long, grayish-white beard and hair that was relatively the same length as the cloak. He was holding this wooden staff with a tiny skull with a black long beard, a quarter length as the tiny man's beard, that was placed at the top of the staff. Justin was astonished by the sight that he was seeing; was it the same creature that was caused by his interaction with eating donuts? The same goddamn manifestation?  Are these the "hallucinations" the men have experienced before their death that will overcome them? So many questions started appearing in Justin's head as his eye's followed the tiny man's actions.</p><p>"You may spit to free yourself from restraining of speech." The tiny man spoke as he took a seat on the head of the faucet.</p><p>Justin quickly spat in the sink wiped his mouth and immediately hooked his eyes back on the tiny man. He was nervous of what to say, the last time he had encountered with one of the "hallucinations", was not good at all (Donut guy); Justin did not want to take action so soon and start charging the tiny man as he did with the manifestation, no he did not. The very last interaction with the thing was very disturbing; for taking action in his own hand had made a change of tone in the creature, most likely aggravating it. No, he did not want to make the same mistake as before, he felt powerless when he was unable to move at the moment when he just wanted to take his belonging and burst out of the hotel room; he didn't want to feel endangered again. Trudeau had decided to not take any action, just observe the tiny man; his face in doubt and terror, in fear of something unknown to happen and in fear of the consequences of not taking action.</p><p>"My name is Beard Wizard but you can call me Senpai. You are.. 'Justin Pierre James Trudeau', is that correct?" The tiny old man asked in a very wise voice.</p><p>"Yes," Trudeau replied in a short answer, cut out by nervousness.</p><p>"Do you know why I am here, Trudeau?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"I am here to warn you of the actions you take and the risks that face upon you; I am here to try to guide you away from the demon that your mind is so far chained to, which has already manifested in the physical form. It is not a good omen of it being in the physical formation; yes, the subconscious form is dangerous itself but seeing that it has now the grip of reality of your world is frightful news. Do you know whom I am talking about?"</p><p>"Donut guy?"</p><p>"Is that the name of that damned presence? You gave him the nickname or was it him, himself?"</p><p>"HE? It doesn't have any genitals, I saw it with my own eyes,"</p><p>"Were you the one who gave the nickname or was it Dave himself? I need to confirm."</p><p>"It was I.. who gave the nickname.."</p><p>The wizard paused for a few moments, then spoke again, "Be very careful Justin, Dave tends to twist word and trick their victims. Do not believe a single or word action of the damned entity and ignore his presence when ever you sense it. Dave is there to harvest your organs; he'll break you to your lowest point and confuse you with his world and your world and will drive you and everyone around you down in chaos, then at the right moment, he'll snatch your organs away from you."</p><p>"You mean that he'll take away my stomach?"</p><p>"Whatever organ these creatures are obsessed with this time.. You are free to ask any question from me but ask wisely, I can provide you a lot of knowledge pertaining to those entities like Dave."</p><p>"Why are they after men with beards? What's the benefit of doing that? And why specifically does this entire process occurred when eating donuts?"</p><p>"One question at a time!" The wizard raised his hands to calm Justin from asking. "If I told you something if you grow a beard, you have to be truthful to others and show your wisdom out and spread it; it'll bring in good luck with the beard and the beard itself will protect you from creatures like Dave. However, you, yourself have committed some ungodly acts with certain items like food, I have to consider, and you have feelings for that specific thing apparently? I see that you've been unfaithful to your wife as well, I see that you've been committing adultery. Acts like these will trigger misfortune on a man's beard you know? The beard will enrich in the actions you do in life, either being morally good or bad, and entities like Dave like to feed on to the organs of the one who would commit such acts, that's their lifeblood. And the reason why these entities specifically had chosen to target ones that eat donuts? They are very strange creatures, to be honest, I may not have the knowledge to know why."</p><p> Justin paused for a few minutes, checking the time he has before he has to get ready for the meeting. He supposed that he has the time to ask only like one more question as he paused to think of the next question to ask.</p><p>"How does Donu-.. Dave and you differentiate with each other?"</p><p> "Dave and I come from the same world and the people of my kind learn how to protect ourselves from those cruel beings; however, some of us wizards see them feeding off of your kind, so we are here to try to guide you out of their traps. This explains why we can see what see he process of your minds, everyone else in this world as well, not just yours; this is also the reason why we can intermingle into one's subconscious. To put it, I am like the humans of this world and Dave is like the sly wolf, waiting for its prey." The wizard then eyed Justin, above his left shoulder of a bit then spoke out, "I can see you there Dave,"</p><p>Justin was now in full fear, his body felt like his body trembling, wanting to curl up in a ball, he wanted to get out of this hotel room now and just leave, he didn't wanna be anywhere near here, he wanted to be with Emmanuel, where he'll feel safe at least, he didn't care of the guilt the fact that he was cheating on his wife, he didn't want this, no he did not want to feel like this, he wanted to feel safe.</p><p>"Trudeau, there's no need to worry if you chose to ignore him and not aggravate him, it's all up to you to keep yourself alive and survive Dave, you don't want to die, do you?" The wizard said in a mocking tone.</p><p>"No.. no, I don't want to die. No, I don't.." Trudeau blinked a few times to calm his breath, realising that the wizard was no longer sitting on the faucet, he was gone. Trudeau then began to look around the bathroom a bit to see if the wizard was still there in the bathroom but it came to a realisation that he was gone in thin air.</p><p>Justin then saw that he had only a matter of time to get ready and head out; he quickly finished brushing his teeth, combed his hair and got dress then headed out, like usual.</p><p>A few days passed by as Justin awaited for his day of the summit. Those days were calm as he spent his days with Sophie and his kids, no disturbance so far from Dave or the tiny wizard man, Justin felt more relaxed as he stayed with his family, thinking that he will be meeting with Emmanuel again, forgetting about the wizard's words. Justin sat down on his couch, as he was scrolling on his phone, looking at the latest news, keeping up-to-date, as his wife came along with a cup of coffee, then sitting beside him.</p><p>"Hmmph.." Sophie snarked a bit as she got comfortable on the couch. "So you'll be meeting at the summit again with all world leaders again?" </p><p>"With the World Health Organization and the leaders of the countries that have been affected by the virus outbreak, yes," Justin replied.</p><p>"That includes France, right?" Sophie asked, tilting he head as her observed Justin.</p><p>".. Yes.. Why are you asking this?" Justin replied then asked his wife politely.</p><p>"Well, I've seen that you've had quite a connection with the French President, dear," </p><p>"Sophie, this is a meeting for us to discuss of the safety of the citizens of our country, to protect the lives of our people from the deadly virus that's spreading and killing people, you can't be worried about that"</p><p>"Well I'm just saying that you're really close with him," Sophie said she nuzzled closer to Justin on the couch, wrapping an arm over him. Yeah, Justin did love Sophie a lot and would give his heart for her for anything, but the point was he was not in love with her. He loves her but he's not in love with her; and it was too hard to break his feelings to Sophie about his foreign affair which took place every summit, it was really painful to bring it out and then see her cry the second he would confess this damned affair. His relationship with Emmanuel is still at an unbalanced state, it was formed out of the attraction that the two men realised they had for each other, only to have them push all of their effort to get behind closed doors, without the public eye. Yes, Emmanuel was probably the only one at the moment who would truly understand Justin's feelings, he would listen to whatever Justin had to say like he can be an open book with him, but fear had still stuck with him. He didn't want Emmanuel to know that he had succumbed himself into the hands of a new virus, the fact that it was HE that brought it to himself and now HE had to deal with the fact that he can be on the VERGE OF DEATH at any time if he does not lose the ability to distinguish his position of himself in his world and Dave's world. That would be painful for both Emmanuel and Sophie to know about Justin's sealed fate, being unable to escape from the very nemesis from his mind. Justin was worried that he could not be honest with Emmanuel anymore, making him feel in a way, that he is cheating on Emmanuel with his feelings, hiding them away from him. Justin let out a quiet sigh as he pulled his phone away from himself, zoning himself out as he drew himself closer to Sophie.</p><p>"We won't die, right?" Sophie asked in a polite, concerning voice.</p><p>"No, we won't, nobody will," Justin said as he gave a kiss to his wife's forehead, then relaxed again.</p><p>After those few days that have passed by, the day of the summit had finally arrived, with the Canadian Prime Minister and the French President both arriving in their respective planes.</p><p>The bearded man walked out of his plane as his curly black hair was touched by the breeze, arriving to see the man he has been waiting for, Emmanuel. Both of the men walked up to each other with smiles on each other's faces then they can to an embrace. The two of them were very giddy as they hugged, out of all the world leaders that have arrived from their own separate countries, only the Frenchman and the Canadian were the glowing pair. They pulled away from the embrace and had their eyes locked in each other's gaze. A few moments of them being silent just taking in the time to take note on each other's features from the hair to the shape of the face, the eyes, oh, they both wanted everything of each other, have their lip embrace that way their bodies did before. They couldn't do that in the public eye, which they know so they quickly pulled their eyes away from each other, not to arouse any suspicion.</p><p>"Nice beard," Emmanuel said with sarcasm, taking a glance at Justin smirk as they walk to the others toward to this high, shiny-ass building where their meeting will be taking place.</p><p>"Thank you," Justin chuckled as he replied to Emmanuel, glancing back at him just as he did</p><p>The two men joined the others as they all walked towards the building, following with the newsmen, cameras, and journalists following them on their tails as they enter the vast building. It had a beautiful decor inside with spotlights illuminating the floor all around, mixing with the sunlight gave the interior of the building a golden like touch. Among the group of world leaders stood the Leader of Japan, South Korea, China, Germany, basically all of the countries that were affected by the both of the viruses, that includes the U.S. President, Donald Trump. The meeting then continued as they all were discussing the issue of both the viruses, China being the most that contained the coronavirus, which also faces death caused by the virus. Canad,a on the other hand, had a number full of cases that had occurred with the  so-called, beard virus. Yes, it did raise fear and concern within the leader, not wanting the number to increase as both the viruses are known to be deadly. Air Canada has already directed its flight to avert from China and to deal with passengers that are coming for Wuhan China. Canada will be acting on the outbreak in a similar fashion as they handled the SARS Pandemic before, not to let people panic about the viruses; the health minister will also do their jobs in handling the people in their provinces to not panic. The other countries had done the same, as discussing of diverting their planes from China and the handling of how they would prevent the virus from spreading. The whole meeting was stressful for everyone, especially given the fact that it's only January and already the world had down taken its turn into misfortune. The orange ass fat blob in his suit also got the turn to speak about the issue, saying the most blatant-ass words as possible. aiming to the Chinese President, to "express" how he is going to deal with the viruses, specifically the coronavirus. God, someone stop him from opening his mouth, he's turning this entire summit into a meme, moving aside its original purpose.</p><p>After a long day of negotiating and seeing and hearing the orange's filthy mouth blabber out unspeakable words, Justin finally took the time to relax in the lounging room with his French counterpart as they sat and drank coffee. They were both sitting on a table Justin sitting with his legs crossed while Emmanuel was more or less relaxed, their chairs opposite from each other yet still facing one another, it looked as if they were a couple on a date.</p><p>"So we meet again," Justin said.</p><p>"I guess so," Emmanuel replied as he sipped his coffee, still making eye contact with Justin</p><p>The moment felt very tense despite them having their break to relax in the lounge; they will be having another meeting tomorrow regarding the same topic of the epidemic of the two viruses and handling to take their citizens out of the danger of the virus. Justin is already secretly infected by one of them with his life being threatened with the very creature of his mind. All of it was pressuring. All of it was tense as the thought of it branched out in Justin's mind, making up scenarios, not even listening to what Emmanuel was even saying. He zoned out, he really did, just looking straight into the void that the paper cup had supported, it felt like the liquid was not there, just the cup, he state of mind feeling as if he was not in the part of the very lounge he was in, as if only he, his cup and the chair he was sitting on had been displaced somehow, and Justin could not describe it. For a moment he had the thought of him wanting leave and just escape from the world., this world, no a part of him wanted to, Justin thought as Emmanuel began to draw his chair further into the table, closer to Justin</p><p>"Hey," Emmanuel  then interrupted Justin in the midst of his thinking; Justin tried to not look startled as when he looked back up at Emmanuel but sort of failed to. He was shocked at the moment you could say at least. Emmanuel took a minute to observe Justin's reaction to being startled by him, he was not happy for the least. He knew that the overall atmosphere of the summit was not an ideal time for him to ask Justin about anything to do with their relationship. In a way it felt like it had been dying over the time when they had first met, that time was different, now it's more of a serious situation to handle, the world is on the verge of the threat of two new plagues, there were already war tension between the U.S. and Iran at the beginning of the year, everything did take a downturn at the beginning of the year 2020, Emmanuel started to think. He then started to speculate if Justin is hiding something for him, yes he might be dealing with such things and might need some time of his own but it is still unnatural to see Justin so silent like this.</p><p>"Sorry about that," said Justin now realising that he hasn't got much else to say. Yes, he was madly in love with Emmanuel so much yet still, he had fear that was stuck in his heart, he didn't know how would Emmanuel react to the news of Justin being contracted with one of the very viruses that they are all trying to eliminate all ways of spreading. Like again, Justin did feel like he was cheating Emmanuel with his feelings, not being the open book like he used to when he had first met. Justin let out a sigh of embarrassment following him put a hand on his hair, fixing it a bit.</p><p>"It's okay, we talk later," the French said in slight dissatisfaction, "It's getting late, I guess we will be meeting again tomorrow, But I will text you." All that Justin could do was nod to say bye as they walked in their separate ways to their rooms. I was Quiet disturbing to see Justin all quiet all of a sudden which again Emmanuel did suspect that something was wrong he had to talk to Justin in private he thought to himself as he opens the door to his room.</p><p>The Canadian walked into his room and threw himself on the bed as a gotten out of his suit and shoes and putting his phone respectively on the nightstand, this habit has become sort of repetitive he realised. He was finally alone, he thought to himself. It was actually scary to think about how he felt like he was separated from everything all of a sudden, back when he was sitting with Emmanuel; he couldn't recall how did he come up with such a feeling to just have a part of him escape, he would recall that he did feel something grabbed on to the side of him, inching its way to the centre, it felt like a hand the but the sensation of it had escaped the moment Emmanuel had interrupted him. Maybe the Frenchman had saved his life, Justin thought to himself as the cool sheets of the bed brushed against him as he got into a comfortable position to finally drift his way again into sleep.</p><p>11:23 p.m., the man blinked his eyes a few times, realising he was awake. The intervals of buzzing had broken the forty-eight-year-old's dream which he now realised he could not remember what it being. Justin's phone was placed on the nightstand, where he originally placed it, he got up to check who was probably texting him. Emmanuel, of course.</p><p>Emmanuel: Are you up? </p><p>Emmanuel: It seems like that guards are not around, I'm coming to your room.</p><p>Justin: Why? What's the matter?</p><p>Emmanuel: We need to talk.</p><p>Justin: Emmanuel, it's not the time right now for this, you know that. We'll be having a meeting tomorrow as well, you can talk there later.</p><p>Emmanuel: I'm at your door.</p><p>The Canadian got up from his bed as he inhaled an amount of air, stretching. He then hurried himself to the door in excitement. He did want to meet with the Frenchman, yes he did. His heart had yearned to lay his eyes upon the man's face again, hear his voice which did arouse him, feel his fingers brush against his skin. The man quickly flung his door, swinging it but had the grip on the knob before it would hit anything and startle anyone. The Frenchman, standing before him, a bit shorter, pushed himself into the room, cupping his hands around Justin's face.</p><p>The younger man looked in fear, "Justin," he said in a concerned voice, "What happened to you?"</p><p>"What do you mean Emmanuel?" Justin replied</p><p>"You have been avoiding me a lot lately. You didn't call me as often like before; you were very silent when we were sitting in the lounge, having our break, you looked as if you were lost as if something as pulled you away from this world at that given time,"</p><p>Justin then recalled back to when he was at the lounge with Emmanuel. He was astonished to see that Emmanuel could describe Justin's exact feelings at that very moment, it was as if they were connected in a way, Justin thought.</p><p>"Justin, what happened to you?" Emmanuel spoke out as he pushed himself further into Justin, cupping his hand all over Justin's head.</p><p>The forty-eight year old first hesitated to reply then said, "Let's first go inside, then we'll talk.." he then pulled the younger man in the room as he closed the door carefully.</p><p>Their heads drew closer to one another until their mouths meet, having them once again, gain the taste of themselves, having their tongues explore each other's mouths. Emmanuel had his hands all over Justin's hair as Justin held Emmanuel to himself with his hands encircling around his waist, bringing themselves closer. They kissed for a long time until they broke apart to bring air back into their lungs, both men then panting, not breaking their eye contact yet.</p><p>Justin took a moment to lay his eye on Emmanuel, observe all of the features of his face once again, it was quite therapeutic for him to be honest, it kinda made forget about the reason why he was so fearful in the first place. The man then dumbfoundedly, responded, "I don't know Emmanuel.."</p><p>Emmanuel broke his eye contact with Justin's response, looking as if he was rejected by Justin. Emmanuel slowly backed away saying "You're hiding something from me, Justin," as he slowly took his steps away. His eyes were down on the floor, not daring to look at him. "Ever since you grew that beard Justin, all of these tragedies are happening, the Iran conflict, the fires in Australia, the two outbreaks of the viruses, this all started because you grew that beard!" Emmanuel alleged Justin as he turned up to look at him again.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous Emmanuel, you know that it's not my beard's fault," Justin defended.</p><p>"Are you aware of the consequences you will face when you grow a beard? Do you? Are you aware of the misfortune it can bring?" Emmanuel stated to Justin. It was as if Emmanuel had the same experiences Justin had dealt with a few nights ago. Justin took in all of this as he debated on how the heck did Emmanuel manage to gain all of this information without any communication as well; it was as if Emmanuel too, had something he kept in secret from Justin. Emmanuel didn't have a bear, no he didn't, he was clean-shaven, there was no way that so-called tiny Beard Wizard would be able to make an appearance with Emmanuel. Justin backtracked in his mind to remember what that creature, Dave, had said to him before, trying to remember something relevant to what the creature had said. The man was very tense, he couldn't look at Emmanuel, he only wanted to ask how the heck he knew all of this.</p><p>As Justin anticipated to respond to Emmanuel's unexpected statement about his knowledge about beards, Emmanuel had his eyes caught on something else passed Justin, maybe so on the bed. Justin then turned to where Emmanuel and was just as shocked as the other man, "Justin, look.." Emmanuel said in a hesitant voice.</p><p> "I know.." Justin replied quietly as possible. It is was him, Dave, Donut guy, the creature, the manifestation that was ever so part of the man's mind, even he would admit to it or not. It was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing the two men that were adjacent to one another. It looked like it was holding something that could not be seen in its hands. How long has it been there? Was it watching the men making out? Justin then marched toward the thing in fury, mad and embarrassment, charging, "I thought you said that only I can see you?" Emmanuel tried to hang on to Justin, to not let him go any forward towards the creature buy he failed to; the French man was only in shock of what relation does the Canadian have with such a thing? Within a blink of an eye, Dave had vanished, nothing was there, well that was not entirely true, only what the thing was supposedly holding, a string of four donuts..</p><p>Justin paused when he saw the thing had left into thin air. He took a good look at the string of donuts that were on the bed. The supposed "string" looked a lot more like liquorice, except the fact it was pink, a similar pink to the donut shop as Justin could recall. All of the donuts with the exception of one, before the last, had holes in them, and oddly enough, the ones that did have holes in then did not have the string continuously go through them. All of the donuts were very identical to the head that Donut guy, or should he say, Dave, has with them only being a different hue of pastels and lacking sprinkles. The supposed "end" of the string had this slight crescent-shaped sugar cookie for it as if it were a handle; it had pastel blue frosting as its coat and was the only part of the entire thing that had sprinkles. Justin picked up the thing in his hands and was just disturbed by this entire situation, even by the sweet sugary scent of it was quite arousing and disturbing at the same time; it felt similar to the material Dave was made out of, excluding the stickiness. Was is a "gift" that Dave has left him for, a fucking sex toy? The man's thoughts started pacing around again as Emmanuel approached him.</p><p>"Justin, what even is that?" Emmanuel asked with concern.</p><p>"Uh-oh.. this or Dave?"</p><p>"Both!" Emmanuel yelled in confusion "Justin please tell me what's going on?!" They both paused for a few minutes taking in what just happened, Emmanuel concern about both his and Justin's safety and Justin debating in his mind if he should let the truth out.</p><p>"Are you aware of the beard virus?" Justin asked, his voice full of shame and regret.</p><p>Emmanuel thought for a moment then replied, "Yes, I am aware of the virus that has been spread among bearded men.. wait," Emmanuel then looked at Justin with fear. Silence passed again.</p><p>As Emmanuel was about to say what Justin knew, Justin said quickly, "Yes, ..I do have the virus," the words were full of denial, not wanting to admit what he said was true.</p><p>"No, no wait, don't do this to me, Justin," said Emmanuel as he approached Justin, almost about to cup him, "It's a virus that causes hallucinations to the host until they have no choice but to accept their gruesome death! Don't tell me that you've now given it to me?!" Emmanuel cried out at Justin in neglect and fear, not wanted to accept what is the truth, "You should have told me that you have it! Both of us would have been way safer than what we are in now, now, we're both going to die and.. and.." Tears had formed in Emmanuel's eyes. The French man hugged himself, not wanting to hug on to the Canadian that stood in front of him. He then left out a sigh as the tear rolled down his face.</p><p>"Emmanuel.." Justin said in concern, putting his gift down on the bed then he embraced the younger man, allowing him to cry in his shoulder. "Emmanuel.. Emmanuel, calm down! There's no confirmation on if the virus can be contracted from human to human," Justin said, trying to not make escalate the situation any further.</p><p>Emmanuel then pulled away from Justin, tears still in his eyes, "Then how does that explain me seeing that—thing right after making out with you?"</p><p>Emmanuel had a point, Justin paused himself, backtracking to his first and second interactions with that entity. "I did have conversations with that thing a few times. It was not ideal, I would say. I remember it telling me that because it is a part of my mind, only I can feel its presence and it could only be seen and heard by the eyes and ears of me. However this statement has now become false in a way because you can see it," the old man stated, his mind now pacing to think of why can Emmanuel see it too; "Do you too, also feel a presence with you at times?"</p><p>Emmanuel paused then answered, "Yes, I remember I had the slight feeling of something being behind of me the day before I arrived at the summit and yesterday, at the lounge, it felt stronger at the lounge though,"</p><p>"I guess I have only one explanation," said Justin,</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>"We share the same minds."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't realise it'll take me long to finish this chapter, sorry to keep y'all waiting. Chapter 4 will be out in the same amount of time as this one I guess and I didn't realise that I actually made this chapter a bit serious. Lemme know about your comments about this chapter and the story so far lol and thank you for reading this mess :)<br/>I appreciate it and I love you all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Know It, I Know It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le Summary: They fuck.<br/>This chapter is not gonna be for everyone lol because it's NSFW. I think y'all have been waiting for this chapter to arrive and here it is, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know how I wrote this. WARNING: SMUT/18+ CONTENT<br/>It took me a day to like accept what the fuck I've written last night and I apologise if I have kept you waiting for so long. My teacher decided to give the class a shit ton of assignments because of school's cancelled for two more week after the break and I'm just here like ;-; <br/>I also came to realise that this may be considered as, "slow burn".<br/>Anyways, chapter 5 will be out soon in this break and I may make some changes to the original plot (which I have it, physically, in my notebook) due to the current things I'm seeing on the news soooo yea that all I have to say.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We are telepathic," Justin said in a short response.</p><p>A pause had settled in as their breath passed. It was a long pause of silence before it was once again disturbed by Emmanuel, "You mean we can read minds? How so?"</p><p>"Not that we could read minds, but we can only read each other's minds from what I get,"</p><p>Emmanuel looked confused for a moment and said, "What do you mean? Of course, I can read you, but I can't straight up read your mind like a book.."</p><p>There, there was that sensation that crept upon Emmanuel, the same way it did on Justin. The feeling of himself being disembodied from his body like he was not in this world for a split second—zoning out into the vast darkness that had struck him. He only heard his heart beating, slowly, as the silence only grew and grew in that short moment. The beating of another hear slowly approached its way forward to him, it sounded ill in a way. As it drew closer the beating of the other heart got louder and louder until it was at the same volume as his. A hand then grabbed Emmanuel by the shoulder, shocking him back into reality. Emmanuel was startled and started breathing in and out, heavily with the sudden disturbance of his separatism with the real world.</p><p>"Emmanuel, are you okay? Emmanuel, please answer me!" said Justin, he looked fearful as ever, it was as if Macron had experienced the same phenomenon like him.</p><p>After a few breaths on air passing in and out, slowly turning to a normal rhythm, Emmanuel paused for a moment. He looked down at the floor then he looked around to recognize his surroundings. To Justin, he could read the Frenchman's emotions on how he was trembling with fear after the major shock to reality. It was as if the Canadian felt that too. </p><p>He drew a hand on the younger man's back and pressed him towards his chest, embracing him, and the young, French president, accepted it as he felt the warmth of the other man on to him, "Justin," he whispered as he rested his head onto the prime minister's shoulder. Tears started to flow again from Emmanuel's eyes, falling on to the fabric of Justin's pale blue shirt. Justin did the same. It was a painful moment of theirs to accept that both of their fates are literally sealed, as the darker blue bled from the fabric's contact with the tears.</p><p>They both held each other for a moment, this moment. It was a moment of silence for them, not the eerie kind that threatens them at times, it was the silence of being in each other's arms. They felt disconnected from the world but in a way, it felt different, it felt safe. The Canadian somehow caught a voice speaking to him in his mind. It was faint at first but it grew slowly louder as he grew calmer. </p><p>- Justin. Justin, I'm scared, the voice softly spoke out. </p><p>Justin was startled at first an took a few steps back, still holding Emmanuel. Emmanuel looked above at Justin, still with tears falling from his eyes. Justin then took a moment to capture what he is hearing. </p><p>- Where is that voice coming from? Justin thought to himself.</p><p>Emmanuel was then just as startled as Justin was and also began to move back out of Justin's arms.</p><p>"Justin, did you speak?" Emmanuel asked.</p><p>"No I did not—that was the same thing I was going to ask you," Justin said hesitantly.</p><p>- "Emmanuel, you can hear me?" Justin said in his mind again.</p><p>- "Yes, I indeed can," </p><p>- "So you are right Justin, we can read each other thoughts.."</p><p>- "I guess so,"</p><p>- "Emmanuel, can I ask you something? Were you scared?" Justin said as he approached the Frenchman.</p><p>- "How did you know I was scared?" Emmanuel asked then to have a hand place on his face.</p><p>- "There's no need to be, I am here with you. The only thing we have to deal with from now on is not separating from the real world and I guess.. the void,"</p><p>- "Void? What do you mean by void?"</p><p>- "When we zone out I guess and I guess we have to avoid zoning out I guess,"</p><p>- "..." </p><p>Emmanuel took a moment and it felt like he just disconnected his thoughts with Justin, But then pulled closer to Justin and had his lips on his. Emmanuel had his tongue grasping on to the other man's, feeling the moistness and the warmness of his significant other. Justin moaned as Emmanuel now pushed Justin onto the wall, now him having his hands all over Justin's hair as he got hungrier for Justin, biting the Canadian's lower lip. A mixture of moaning and crying came out from Justin as he accepted Emmanuel launching his dominance onto him.  </p><p>- "Your beard fucking scratches, it feels like I'm cannibalising a porcupine," Emmanuel deeply thought, sending it to Justin.</p><p>- "Then stop applying pressure on to me—wait did you say porcupine? Cannibalising a porcupine?" </p><p>- "... Nevermind of what I thought of there—Mmph—I don't mind the pain,"</p><p>- "Why do you do this Emmanuel?"</p><p>- "I..I feel safer like this like I'm only with you just you.."</p><p>The two men pulled apart for a breathe, not breaking eye-contact as Justin stared at Emmanuel's glossy blue eyes seeing the determination him. Their lips were hooked again with their mouths continued to make love to each other as their crotches grew tighter in their pants, pressing them on to each other. Justin reached his mind once again to the other man, connecting with him. And his only response was:</p><p>- "We haven't got all night, Emmanuel. The night doesn't last forever, it's not eternal," Justin thought.</p><p>- "I know its just.. I don't feel safe to do it here," Emmanuel thought back, in a more submissive tone.</p><p>Justin thought for a moment then replied in his mind:</p><p>- "Do you want to do it in your room instead, where you'll feel safer?" he asked telepathically, in a kind voice.</p><p>- "Sure—I can't control myself at this point," replying in an angsty tone.</p><p>They pulled apart once again, gazing at each other, both men locking their eyes for a moment before exiting out of the room. Both of them having their eyes out to make sure that they were not being followed by any guards or any other inconvenience. As Emmanuel entered his room before Justin, he pulled Justin in and swung the door shut. </p><p>- "Not too loud! You're gonna wake everyone u—"</p><p>Before Justin could finish his thought sentence, Emmanuel had his hand excitedly rubbing on the Canadian's bulge, making Justin moan again.</p><p>"Now who's the loud one now?" Emmanuel teased Justin in a soft, but mischievous voice. He then lowered down on his knees. He then rubbed his nose onto the tightened fabric of Justin's crotch, then started the bidding, unbuckling the belt of the older man then rapidly pulling the pants down, as le dick de Justin sprung out, just in front of the Frenchman's face, almost hitting him in the eye. Thank god Emmanuel backed a bit or that strong-whoop-wood would have given him a black eye.  Emmanuel didn't mind it though, he opened his small mouth and slithered his pink tongue on to the tip, swirling it on it and tasting the natural lubricant that was provided from horniness. He then let his long-ass tongue slider further on to the shaft, then finally allowing his mouth to engulf the meat.</p><p>For Justin, it was a euphoric experience, it wasn't his first  time of getting blown by Emmanuel, but it is his first time in months, actually a year. Justin's breath started pacing from his mouth, in-and-out, feeling the sensation the one man was providing on the very parts of him. He felt his lips encircling around it and how it slid back and forth smoothly on his burning rod, grasped tight on his hair just as the other man grasped on Justin's sides until Just had no choice but to release. He sent a reminder to the man below his waist prior to releasing the load, just so Emmanuel would be prepared. That's when a rapid flow of warm, thick and creamy liquid spluttered into the walls of Emmanuel's mouth; Justin arched his back as he moaned loudly, holding onto Emmanuel's head for dear life, ever so slightly pushing Emmanuel further, his mouth swallowing more of Justin's enormous dick, making the younger man gag a bit. Things began to relax when Emmanuel released his mouth from the rod which was now covered by a mixture of saliva and you guessed it—cum.</p><p>Justin was panting with beads of sweat all over his face, his eyes following Emmanuel as he elevated up from his knees. Emmanuel cupped one of his hands on to the side of Justin's face and pulled him towards him, about to kiss him but paused when Justin asked in thought-form:</p><p>- "You swallowed, right?"</p><p>Emmanuel was hesitant to say yes and was planning something different this time, so he replied back in thought-form:</p><p>- "..Yeah,"</p><p>Then quickly sucked his mouth onto Justin's as if they were magnets of two opposite poles, then there was it, Emmanuel introducing the poison that Justin had injected into his mouth to Justin.</p><p>"HHMph—!" Justin shrieked in terror as a pulled away from Emmanuel, covering his mouth with his hand. He couldn't talk at all because the amount of semen in of his mouth prevented him to and even if he did, it would be inaudible.</p><p>- "Emmanuel you disgusting French porcupine!"</p><p>- "What? I just wanted to let you know what your poison tastes like,"</p><p>- "Yea.. I've tasted it before.."</p><p>- "You have—?!"</p><p>Justin clashed his mouth against Emmanuel's, both of them feeling their teeth against each other, then their tongues intertwining, sharing the Canadian's maple flavoured cum as they both swallowed the sweetness. They both sloppily travelled across the room to Emmanuel's bed as they both quickly got out of their attire until they had their skin exposed to the lustful air it is. </p><p>Emmanuel threw his back onto the back, facing the older man with a daring smirk in his face; his elbows supporting him to arch up to study Justin's luscious frame. The forty-eight-year-old still kept that muscular build with those muscles as if he was a statue of a Greek god. Justin too took note of the frame of Emmanuel which was more on the slender side, skinnier than Justin. Justin then climbed on top of Emmanuel, directly facing above him and chewed off the Frenchman's lip a little, then slowly moving down to that area. Emmanuel still felt the scratchiness from the damn beard of the Prime Minister.</p><p>"Stop," Emmanuel commanded, followed with a sigh.</p><p>Justin immediately stopped what he was intentionally going to do and looked at Emmanuel with concern, "Is everything alright?" Justin asked.</p><p>"No, because that fungus on your chin is gonna cheese grate my dick off!" Emmanuel replied with annoyance with the appearance of the beard and with genuine disgust, as if he was slightly turned off. Justin eyed away from Emmanuel with shame for a moment until Emmanuel requested the inevitable with this submissive eyes and submissive tone:</p><p>"Please fuck me,"</p><p>As Justin got up and was about to get to lube to prepare Emmanuel for who knows what's next, until Emmanuel spoke out:</p><p>"There's no need to prepare me."</p><p>"... Why? Wouldn't it hurt then?"</p><p>"I sucked your dick, it'd be fine,"</p><p>"But that's my dick that's lubricated, not your—"</p><p>"Forget about it, now put it in!"</p><p>"—I uh.."</p><p>"PUT IT IN!" Emmanuel screamed like a brat with embarrassment.</p><p>Justin gave in to an unwinnable situation and with force, entered Emmanuel as he felt the surrounding warmth around his meat, moaning a bit. He then slowly pulled out for his wang to feel the cool air of the room and then back into the moist warmth as he gradually got faster with thrusting. It came to a point where both of the men were screaming out and panting until Justin literally slammed the head on to the prostate of the other man. Emmanuel's eyes rolled almost as if he was possessed back, blush all over his face, with his tongue shamefully protruding out that he would make Belle Delphine end her TikTok career to take lessons from this man!</p><p>It happened so for Justin to look up as this orchestra was performing, already regretting that he had made that decision. There it was, Dave, Donut guy, whatever the fuck its name was. It was sitting attached to the ceiling in what could possibly be a sitting frog position, with its giant-ass head, inhumanely almost parallel to the ceiling, facing down at the two men.</p><p>Justin slowly pulled out of Emmanuel with terror as he frighteningly eyed the creature. </p><p>- "Emmanuel.. look.."</p><p>- "I know, I see it.." Emmanuel then took the chance to see with was concerning Justin and had the same terror, plastered on his face.</p><p>" H I ! "</p><p>*Happy Tree Friends Intro plays*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about my terrible writing about smut.. I feel like it's an insult to all the smut writers.. like who writes smut like this?! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be out in the same relative amount of time. Thank you for reading this cursed text and please feel free to comment what you think of this chapter lol, Love You &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin now has to confront with the damn donut creature that he has created out of his own fault but was sent to a garden of some sorts. Was it a dream? Him pulled into a pocket dimension? A hallucination caused by the donuts as previously stated? Or is it is his own conscience?</p><p>WARNING:<br/>This is chapter has 18+ elements at the beginning!<br/>There is BLOOD in this chapter! if you are uncomfortable, please stay away!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, yo asshole author here speaking. I'd love to thank ALL of you for 700+ hits on my fic.. it means a lot to me ;w;</p><p>Sorry it took so long to put this out because the problem was I had to change the entire plot line of fic because I was stuck in the situation on how to get from "Point A" to "Point B", so I wrote different versions of chapter 5, 6, and 7. </p><p>The original line did not really "fit the narrative" (for me) because I don't actually know if I wanted to go in a serious path with this fic or a stupid crack path. But I felt like I wanted to make it serious.<br/>Therefore, I think I've chosen the most darkest version of chapter 5 to put out for y'all.</p><p>EDIT: I'VE CHANGED THE PLOT LINE AGAIN. So this'll be like the first part of the story and I guess it'll end here.<br/>There's my shit explanation, enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pupil of those blue eyes began to narrow as they pinned their gaze on the creature above. Both eyes of both man were darting towards the only disturbance in their medium, the one thing that had abruptly stopped the men's sinful act of adultery, it was the very creature that was created by one of the man, knowing the consequences yet he did. Both men were at awe, minimal blinking and movement with their head turn up to the ceiling. The room was dark, only the dim yellow tone light of the hallway had shone, making a line across the wall, and up to the ceiling drawing out the creature's true form.</p><p>- "Don't move, it's eyes are on me" Trudeau involuntary slept out to Emmanuel, hoping that he'd hear the message.</p><p>- "I know, I see it.." Emmanuel replied the same way, giving Trudeau a relief that he got the message. </p><p>-"... Emmanuel, I might have to confront with</p><p>Justin slowly release his dick out of his slim boyfriend, making that sort of slicky sound.. either from the lube or precum that has been stuffed in Emmanuel.. or if they've remembered that they've used lube.. Whatever it was, it has that slight gross sound and made the situation way more tense than needed to be — worrying the men that the noise would provoke the very monster right above their heads. Justin stepped out and carefully paced backwards — the damn critter mirrored him — but crawled almost like a spider across the room's ceiling. Macron was powerless; in his eyes it looked like a damn scene from the ring when that girl from the well crawls out of the T.V. to its victim. It was not looking good for Justin as his back touched the wall of the room. It was uncomfortable to feel the unwelcoming cool gritty paint texture of the wall (though at first glace, the walls looked smooth).

It was the most uncomfortable Justin had been as the watched his curse appear unnaturally closer and closer. The Canadian braced himself before the impact, before the shadow had spilled and flood the remaining hope of his survival and killing that light. Justin felt like he had been caught by the very monster he created by his own wrong doing. It was all his fault wasn't it? And now he had to brace those very final moments of him being alive. He was naked with other man in a room, having sex with him while they are both married. He committed a crime of a rule of his own that he vowed to not do. Selfishly buying dozens of donuts only to keep them for himself. Lying to the very man that he's cheating with. All what Justin could think of were negative thoughts of what he has done in the current days. Seriously, he couldn't think of one thing he has done right as he clutched to himself, now feeling to the wall as his only comfort he had as he thought deeply of who he loved the most — the one that he will still forever love and vowed to love — his wife. </p><p>Yes, Sophie, his damn wife that never shows up anywhere. In his very last moments he reminded himself that he does have a wife and he still loved her, as she still loved him.. him guessed. He tried to remember more of Sophie but he had come across an unnerving sensation of darkness as if it was telling him to open his eyes — which Trudeau did in response. He didn't realise that he was so frightened to the point where he started closing his eyes. </p><p>As he awoke, he was brought to a garden of some sorts, it was a beautiful garden with a strikingly white</p><p>The pathway was a white marble stone, it felt very smooth and it had a satin-matte finish. The edges of the marble pathway were bordered by ankle-length hedges that were lined with small white flowers, three petals each. The sky was a very light greyish white and had a few noticeable subtle clouds, as if they were painted on to the sky. Apart from the marble pathway, Justin was only standing on a thin strip of a white line that was planted on a vast body of calm water. The body of water was blue but in a way, eerie. The shift from a highly tense environment with a threat to a completely calm place felt very wrong. It felt very wrong as if it were a trap. It felt so out of place...</p><p>It took a moment for Justin to actually regain is senses and start you know, thinking. Because he just realised that Emmanuel was still in that room — in that room with that goddamn creature that he gave birth to — oh fuck, a panic immediately was sent to Justin's head, now turning his head left and right, looking all around himself and calling his boyfriend's name to only have his voice travel far into a distance. There was nobody, he assumed. Just when Justin decided to turn around and see the other direction behind him, in hopes to find his French lover, he was met with an edge to the pathway.. — it was not present before, but is present now. This worried Justin if he were going to turn back again, he'd meet with the same dead end and become trapped in a lonely pale, marble island. </p><p>He prayed in his mind that he'd not meet with horizontal hedge border and to which — I'd say he's lucky. An exhale of relief came at the sight of the same pathway he had met before when he had arrived before.</p><p>Justin wasted no time but ran up the path, calling the French's name and kept looking left and right, and especially behind. It became tiresome as the minutes passed or I should say like thirty minutes at this point. Justin grew tired of shouting his lover's name in the distance, only to have it get echoed back to him. Justin was worried about that monster, Dave, being in the same room as Emmanuel. He was worried if it would get possessive and.. he tried not to think of it. All that was filled in the only human present in the garden was rage, fear and contempt. The Canadian had tried to reach Emmanuel with his mind but he only felt a jarring pain in his head each time he tried to communicate with him. It was the type of pain that would linger on and sort of cause a slight migraine. This too worried Justin if Emmanuel would start to feel the same pain too each time he'd force to communicate with Emmanuel. It worried him if he'd pass out from the pain — if he couldn't handle it. In a way, he thought, maybe it was forbidden for him to communicate with telepathy in this garden. It was so calm and so eerily undisturbed, why would it need any disturbance of brain waves sending communication signals?</p><p>Every step he took made him feel more pessimistic — no — nihilistic, I should say. It was now a time where Justin began to wonder why was he sent to place like this? It felt unintentional — yet intentional. It was a place of a calm garden with a pathway, settled in a huge body of calm water the place was empty and it felt like he was the only mobile living organism that was there. He isn't allowed to communicate with Emmanuel, nor he had met anyone along the path. It was a very calm path. And it was a lonely path that he wouldn't really expect anyone at the end of it. Trudeau kept walking for hours, he felt. He sat down at times, wondering if time would pass and the sky would change, and turn into a cloudy night. But no, it didn't, it felt stiff, very stiff. Trudeau did wonder what would happen if he were to walk back to where he had started his journey. He had did this about three times but each time he did, he was met with the same dead end, a few metres later. It was then, Trudeau thought that was it intentional for this place to make him go forward?</p><p>It is a very calm place. The only sound that could be hear was a very, very subtle white noise that is similar to a rotating fan and it was quiet static-y. And you could hear this sound if you REALLY listen — like REALLY LISTEN closely. Other than that, it was really obsolete at the moment. Justin thought if any of this was actually symbolic, if it has any meaning. He was first in a very vulnerable situation as the very manifestation of his mind had come to life and felt like he was being preyed on by his predator — out of his own fault and actions. It didn't care about the rules of personal space yet it heavily reacted when Justin invaded its personal space, charging it. Before he had entered here, he sort of lived a "calm life", even before the creature had came to existence. Wait a minute, that's sort of untrue because he sort of *didn't*, not with that kind of opposition in politics.. was this creature always with him the entire time?</p><p>Is it kind of ironic that he is in <i>such</i> a calm environment, the calmest it can be, yet the Prime Minister is still filled to the brink of worry and fear of the safety of the man he had been having affair with? Or is it not? Because it's honestly similar — you're always worrisome if you're having an affair — worried that you'll get caught — worried that you're spouse will leave you — worried that the person whom you're cheating WITH, "won't love you anymore," and will throw you away like a used ragdoll. </p><p>He was naked in the room and he is naked the garden. </p><p>Trudeau let out a sigh and say down again, thinking if he's in heaven, in purgatory, a hallucination, a pocket dimension, his own conscience? He is literally having the only choice but to <i>choose</i> to walk <i>forward</i> on the the marble pathway, barefoot. Ironic, I'd say.</p><p>When will he be able to meet with his lover?</p><p>When will he be able to meet with his children? </p><p>When will he be able to meet with his wife?</p><p>Those were the questions that have been circling around his head like plastic horses going up-and-down in a merry-go-round. His mind is now filled with only regret and wanting forgiveness and wanting to get out of the garden and face that monster that put him in here, even if it harmed him. It should be the monster that he should now face and he's have to deal with now — not Emmanuel — not anyone else. He now and only wanted to see his wife, Sophie, and apologize to her like the Canadian he is, even if she'd not understand — he wanted to show that he really loved her, he —</p><p>At that very moment, he heard a very faint cried of a woman. Justin turned his head to the direction to the cry, which was obviously in the direction of where he'll continue walking. </p><p>"Justin!" he heard it again and he now got up, realising who is calling his name. </p><p>"Sophie!" Justin yelled, running in the direction of the scream, "Sophie, I'm coming for you!" </p><p>The moment had now shifted again, like how it was dead silent, it's now broken with emotion, raging from the two parties. Now each time he had drawn closer to Sophie, the white noise that was originally not a bother had now grown disturbingly louder and the peripheral vision turned blurrier every metre; it was as if some one was putting on a slide of a hazy filter by the metre, and it affected the vision of the surroundings. Justin didn't care, he was going to rescue his wife no matter what now. A figure of a woman slowly came in front as Justin drew closer — he had to get to her.</p><p>Trudeau was met with a huge blinding flash of light that felt like it would burn off his eyes. He quickly covered them with his arm but did not hesitate to still walk forward. As the shine of the light had finally faded, Trudeau was met in a semi-familiar setting, the washroom. It was dark but not pitch dark, a generous amount of moonlight had entered into the bathroom window. He then unusually, but quickly noticed that he has his boxers on. Justin could notice that he was not in his room's washroom but someone else's, but it didn't matter now. Unbelievable as it sounds, his wife was stuck in the washroom mirror, opposing but facing Justin. She was there, almost mimicking his reflection but she was freelance </p><p>The Prime Minister raced to the mirror, touching it, trying to touch his wife's cheek so she'd stop crying. "I'm sorry, Sophie," he apologised to his wife as he too, had tears rolling down his cheeks. He then cringed and huffed in his breath, as he continued sobbing with her — now both mirroring each other. Man, that was an ugly cry. He felt helpless as he pounded on the mirror, and wishing that physics would work. No, the mirror didn't shatter into a million pieces, it stayed still, perfectly without scratch. </p><p>"What can I do?" Justin muttered to himself, looking down into the sink.</p><p>"Shave your beard, Justin."</p><p>Justin was startled and quickly looked back at the mirror. "Sophie was that you.." he stopped as he saw Sophie faded away. "NO, WAIT! DON'T GO!" He now started to yell at the mirror as if it were a window to another world as he witness his wife fade away from visibility. What was all left was the sole reflection Trudeau himself, feeling the rage build up within him. He kept pounding on to the glass of the mirror while continuing to call for his wife's name, in hope that she'll reappear again.</p><p>Then it was again, "Shave you beard, Justin."</p><p>"Who's that?" Justin now slowly backed away from the sink. That voice was NOT Sophie. It was not her and it sounded inhumane.</p><p>"Shave you goddamn beard!" the voice yelled, pushing him back forward to the sink.</p><p>The vision has now become more and more unclear, as if he whole vision was set to TikTok's chromatic aberration but like — worse. He could see the fringing of yellow, white, red, and cyan — all meshed together in the most annoying factor.</p><p>All what he could hear was the chanting for him to shave his beard. It was blaring.</p><p>"Shave it!"</p><p>"Shave it!"</p><p>"SHAVE IT!"</p><p>An unanticipated amount of pressure had exerted on to the Prime Minister. He had no choice. Justin reached for a razor near him.  He raised the blade and positioned it on his cheek, where the fungal hair started to grow. He stared into his own reflection in the, not being able to tell if the mirror was coated with blood or his eyes were bloodshot red — he focused himself on the reflection — his reflection getting more and more demonic by the minute.</p><p>"SHAVE IT!" the scream came at his ear this time, jolting his arm as he dragged the blade down the lower portion of his cheek. He could hear two drops hit the washroom sink, making that wet sound when hitting an extremely smooth surface.</p><p>The abberation had worsened as the chanting continued. He only had his first swipe, there's still much of the beard left. He can't stop here. The chants would worsen and he'd get another mistake like his first sweep.</p><p>Each swipe it took him to drag across his face felt gritty and gnarly. The texture of the beard was nowhere close to feeling like human hair as each shave felt like was actually shaving his skin off. He tried his best to be at least careful, and tried to not make the same mistake as the first one.</p><p>"Shave it!"</p><p>"Shave it!"</p><p>"Shave it!" 

Justin inhaled profoundly with a lot of distress. His eyes bolted back to the mirror returning to his reflection and the sound of blood dripping into the sink repeated again with new spots. He was only half way done. He can make it, can he?</p><p>"Shave it!"</p><p>"Shave it!" </p><p>By motivation from the pressure or not, or his rage to just get this beard off; it felt as if every chant was adding another circle of pressure, squeezing him on to the edge of the sink, crushing him. The P.M. grasped on to the blade firmly and kept swiping, kept swiping until the chanting will at least stop.</p><p>He then felt a very sharp cut on his chin and the chanting had lowered down until it was relatively silent with "normal" noises in the background. The Prime Minister finally touched his lower portion of his face with his left hand before throwing the blade elsewhere. It felt slightly gritty to nitpick but at last, he was finally done — clean shaven. The chromatic abberation slowly lessened as his vision was no longer red, but it wasn't so long until Justin dipped his head into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Justin!" a voice called out.</p><p>"Justin, wake up!" the voice sounded human.</p><p>"Justin, please wake up, we only have twenty minutes to get ready — we don't want to get caught — !"  It was a familiar voice.. of a French accent</p><p>"You're bleeding, Justin..!" he seemed to care about him.</p><p>"JUSTIN, YOU'RE BUTT-NAKED! YOU'RE FREEZING YOU'RE ASS ON MY SINK — COME ON WE ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES NOW!"</p><p>"Huh?!"  Justin lifted his head out of the sink just to be reintroduced with the aftermath of last night. There was blood.. blood that was dried up.. everywhere in the sink. Some of the blood was partially dried but the rest of it dried to a brown colour.</p><p>"Justin!" the Prime Minister finally got up from the sink, almost jumping away from it. He finally turned to the raging French President that's already dressed up, carrying Justin's clothes. </p><p>"Justin.. what happened?" the French now concerned as he noticed a slight cuts on Justin's face. Justin was in shock to what had happened and wasn't even sure if he could come up with. </p><p>Justin had his mind all over the place, tried to figure put what to say but he failed to respond. He then recalled that Macron has been left alone with that creature last night before he had disappeared into the garden, so he first asked, "Manu, did that thing do again to you?"</p><p>Macron tried to remember what happened last night and first hesitated but then answered, "The only thing I can remember was that thing disappeared the moment I blinked and I then blacked out.. I didn't know what happened then and I woke up in your room, I guess I was in your room in the first place — I can't recall as much.." he was then met with with a quick embrace from Justin. Emmanuel felt Justin's body sort of relax before retrieving the clothes from him.</p><p>= "I was worried about you," Justin signaled.</p><p>- "I thought I was never going to meet with you.. or anyone one again," Justin continued as he began to put his clothes back on.</p><p>- "Justin.. what happened? You disappeared just as I saw that thing disappear.." Emmanuel asked his boyfriend as he watched him tuck his dress shirt in his dress pants. </p><p>- "And you've shaved your beard.."</p><p>- "I know, genius," Justin said turning to his boyfriend giving him a smirk as he tied his tie on.</p><p>- "Justin," Macron hesitated "did it harm you?"</p><p>Trudeau ignored the question and lead out of the washroom door saying, "C'mon, let's go, we're going to be late."</p><p>"We're going to be late, says you," Emmanuel now grabbed on to Justin's hand, preventing him to go. Justin turned his head back at Emmanuel with some reason in his face. He looked into the older man's eyes and implored to him, "Don't lie to me, Justin." Two just stood there, in that position of Macron tugging on to Trudeau's hand, eyes adverted. What could only be heard was the breathing of the two, very dysfunctional men.</p><p>"Manu, I wasn't harmed.. by that thing, but I promise I'll explain everything once we have time, and we're in private.. right now, I just can't.."</p><p>Justin looked into Emmanuel with concern and plead that the younger man would give him another chance. But he younger man still adverted his eyes from the Canadian. It became more and more worrying as the French counterpart now walked away from Justin, towards the sink. Justin now felt he was now unforgiveable.</p><p>Justin was then met with a shock of a warm, but wet cloth being softly dragged across his face. Emmanuel now looked at him with life now. "You are still bleeding." he said as he careful wiped the stained off of the chin and jawline of his boyfriend. </p><p>"It burns,"</p><p>"It will because you have cuts.. but you're lucky that they're not <i>that</i> noticeable.."</p><p>They took a long minute for the President to clean the blood, before finally getting of of the room. They were going to have another meeting with all the world leaders again anyways. The two men were both silent while walking carefully out of the room trying to not arouse any suspicion of what had happened last night. Justin was dreading with anxiety as some of the leaders were now staring at the young Prime Minister of Canada walked by — it was probably because he had shaven his beard, was it? It really hit him to the point when meeting with the other Prime Ministers of other countries that had their rooms beside of either men's room.</p><p> Both of them not being able to recall if they were in whose room at first nor how they got up in opposing rooms of each other. It felt like it's been all out and all shown — or maybe they were just overthinking it. It wasn't until Justin was informed by his guards about the arrival of his wife. Justin immediately requested about where is she and that he'd really want to meet her, right now. Of course the guards had accepted and brought his wife to the man.</p><p>"Justin, I-" and then Sophie was hit with an immediate embrace from her loving husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah feck — thank you reading this chapter. I hope you guys like it and please give your comments and opinions on it.. I've decided that this will be the first part of the story because I <i>again<i> decided to rewrite the plot and change it in my notes.</i></i></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear y'all who happens to read this, I have terrible writing and grammar so please don't mind. All of this is not meant to be taken seriously. I unfortunately stumbled upon Macdeau in the Christmas and Newyear's break so there you go, this cursed fic. This is also my first fic so, please for give me. I'm gonna slowly built to the monstrosity of what I've built in the tags so y'all have to wait for his shit to happen &gt;:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>